


i dont think i want to leave you

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Screenplay/Script Format, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, bc its a dream, but not really, dream is a bitch /j, pls he needs a hug, they just wanna be happy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: after the wednesday meeting with dream, tommy has a talk with tubbo
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	i dont think i want to leave you

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try a different format for this work (kinda like a script??) so let me know what you think!

tubbo: can we finally settle down?

tommy: i dont know, maybe? 

tubbo: well then can you stay in snowchester with me? 

tommy: mmm, im gonna miss my house, but maybe.

tubbo: i want to get some more bees. i miss my bees. its been a long time since ive had my bees.

tommy: god, youre always going on about your bees and your boats and your snow and shit. do you ever think about anything else? like ever?

tubbo: maybe we should build a new bench here, and then we can listen to your discs together!

tommy: my discs?

tubbo: of course, your discs! you have your discs, you got them today! remember, tommy? dont you remember tommy? dont you remember how you got them tommy?

tommy: i- i got them from dream?

tubbo: tommy i have a question for you.

tommy: what do you want? you have so many things to say today.

tubbo: why are you talking to me when im not even here?

tommy: what?

tubbo: you know i died, right? you remember, tommy. you remember right? you remember me getting shot. you remember standing there while i coughed up blood, dying in front of your eyes. 

you remember!

you remember!

**YOU REMEMBER!**

tommy wakes up in snowchester, panting heavily. his sweat has soaked tubbos bed, or at least what used to be tubbos bed. 

tommy decides to stay up for the rest of the night. he doubts he could sleep anyway. instead, he listens to the wind outside, and he loathes how he can hear tubbo’s voice in it. he cant get away from it, and he doesnt think he ever will. and there, standing on the porch, he swears he can hear tubbo saying something he never wanted to be reminded of.

“i guess the discs really were worth more than me in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from im sorry boris by wilbur!
> 
> i wrote this at 1 am bc i was feeling very sad and angsty, plus i wanted to write something about the upcoming meeting on wednesday :]
> 
> all kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
